


Invested pleasure

by armethaumaturgy



Series: The effects of absence [4]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Hand Jobs, M/M, esper dies and comes back, masi opens up esper oops, theres a lot of guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Never gets old, huh?” Esper quips, clenching his hands into fists where they rest by his sides.





	

Esper’s shining eyes follow the glint of Mastermind’s scalpel as it pierces his stomach, making stinging pain bloom in its wake. A black, neat line forms on his pale skin, running along his whole abdomen just below his bellybutton. A second one comes up right afterwards, from the middle of the first one up to his sternum, creating a perfect, upside-down T.

The time traveler bites at his bottom lip, watches in dull disinterest as black, gooey blood spills from the cuts and runs in tiny lines down his sides.

Mastermind, however, finds it more than fascinating, not taking his eyes off of the spectacle as he puts the scalpel away and secures his gloves in place. Esper hisses just a little as he grips the places where the cuts meet and pulls, effectively opening up Esper’s stomach cavity to his hungry gaze.

“Never gets old, huh?” Esper quips, clenching his hands into fists where they rest by his sides.

Mastermind ignores him, save for a quick glare sent his way. No, the scientist gets right to it, digging into the mess of odd-colored organs and grabbing a handful of the slimy intestines, pulling at them to unravel them from their place.

Esper’s breath comes shaky, chest shaking a little as waves of pain fill him. Mastermind keeps pulling, soon having to throw the string of intestines onto the ground by the operating table so he could keep yanking them out.

Blood, black and oily, covers the surface of the metal table, dripping down the sides and along the intestines to puddle on the polished floor. Looks like Mastermind will have to clean up once again. His fault.

It covers Mastermind’s gloves, and even seeps into the cloth covering Esper’s legs up to his hips.

And it rushes up Esper’s throat, too, pouring out of his mouth with a metallic and heavy flavor.

Mastermind’s sharp eyes study the organs, poking and prodding here and there and making pain bloom all over Esper’s insides. With the intestines pulled out most of the way, Esper’s stomach cavity is eerily empty and easily accessible.

The scientist’s Dynamo records notes, lines after lines coming to life on the giant holo-screen by the wall. It’s too far and too small for Esper to make out from where he’s laying, but he doesn’t really care for Mastermind’s notes anyway.

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, grinning each time a stab of pain catches him off guard. Time passes, filled with silence, save for his gradually more and more labored breathing and Mastermind’s occasional humming.

Time after time, a needle pierces him, in different spots each, taking samples of his blood.

Then, Esper can feel Mastermind’s attention shift from him — and it had been on him this whole time; it had felt nice, to be the centre of attention, a single star on a stage — to the computer, and that is Esper’s cue. If he doesn’t stop Mastermind now, he won’t get his end of this bargain fulfilled.

“You’ve had your fun,” Esper chuckles darkly, gripping onto Mastermind’s wrist and pulling it out of himself, the previously-white glove caked in his black blood. He licks his bloodied lips and the tiny stream of black from his chin. “Now it’s my turn. You owe me.”

He guides the hand down his body, down to the green — now stained — cloth, and to the tent underneath it. He grins widely when he brushes the cloth away and nudges Mastermind’s hand to curl around his dick.

“You’re gross. I can’t believe you get off on this,” Mastermind comments, scoffing down at him, but Esper just laughs.

“Hey, something for something. You get your research material, I get my pleasure.”

Mastermind lets out an ‘eugh’, rolling his eyes, but he still complies, wrapping his fingers around Esper’s length and setting a slow pace of jerking him. The blood on his glove provides a great lubricant and allows him to slide his hand up and down fluidly.

Esper moans unabashedly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Pinpricks of pleasure race up and down his spine, making him arch off the table heated by his body and blood.

When his hips start to stutter on their own, he grins, reaching up and grabbing Mastermind by his tie, smearing his blood all over it as he pulls the unsuspecting scientist down and smashes his lips against his counterpart’s.

Mastermind, leaned forward as he is, gets smushed right into the mess of intestines hanging off the edge of the table, and he whines at the awful feeling of the organs pressed against his stomach, even through the clothes. Esper shudders at the pain it sends through him.

Esper holds the other there, running his tongue over his plush lips and shoving it into his mouth whilst the other gasps in what he suspects is a mix of disgust and shock. Mastermind’s hand tightens around his cock and he mewls in pleasure, letting go of the dirtied tie.

Mastermind pulls away, spluttering and making weird, disgusted sounds that border on gagging. Esper’s blood had smeared all over his lips and chin, mixed with the grayish saliva.

“Don’t. fucking. do that again.”

He glares at Esper, who only grins back, showing off his sharp teeth. He buckles his hips and Mastermind begrudgingly goes back to jerking him off.

“Swipe the tip, too, you know how I like it,” Esper prompts, chuckling. He greatly enjoys the other’s angry and disgusted looks.

Gritting his teeth, Mastermind runs the pad of his thumb over Esper’s leaking slit, smearing the precum gathered there and making everything into an even bigger mess.

Esper moans softly, writhing in his spot. He’s getting close.

His moans get caught in gasps, a plethora of sounds that resound in Mastermind’s laboratory and make the scientist obviously uncomfortable. Esper decides not to warn him as he climaxes, black cum shooting out of him as he moans loudly, a deliberately drawn-out sound that bounces between the walls.

Mastermind pulls away like he’d been burned, immediately wiping his glove on the cloth that had been covering Esper up at the beginning. The time traveler laughs as he watches him.

“It’s just a bodily fluid,” he coos, “You like those, don’t you?”

“Get out of here.”

“Can’t, you gotta kill me first.”

Groaning, Mastermind reaches for the scalpel again, the metal almost slipping out of his wet hand. He pulls his hand back and plunges the tool deep into Esper’s chest, straight into his heart.

Blue light encases the room for a fraction of a second, gone just as suddenly as it had come, and Esper sits up, shaking his head to fix his mussed-up hair. His body is back to normal, a clear pale canvas covered in innumerable scars.

“Now get out of here,” Mastermind orders.

“Sure thing, love. When’s our next meeting?” Esper asks in turn, standing up and grabbing his suit from the other’s table.

He loves this little arrangement they have going on. He lets Mastermind play around with his insides and in turn, Mastermind jerks him off. It’s a nice trade-off, and Mastermind’s reactions are simply just a bonus in it all.

“Get out.”

“Aww, not even a goodbye kiss? You’re cold.”

“Just fucking get out, Esper.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, mom i am sorry


End file.
